looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Reunion
Reunion 'is the 6th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Daffy's high school reunion is coming up, and Bugs wants to make sure that it goes right. Daffy then can't decide what to do, Bugs suggests Daffy to be himself, a liar. Daffy does so but things get a little out of hand. Unfortunately, Bugs reveals that he didn't go to high school, apart from finding out that the '80s were not too good at all for Daffy, albeit in a positive manner. Cast *Barnyard Dawg, Granny, Pepe Le Pew, Miss Prissy, Penelope Pussycat, Yosemite Sam and Instant Martians all appeared in this episode, but had no lines. Quotes *(Daffy is reading a letter until the mailman comes by)'' '''Mailman: Uh, what are you doing? Daffy: Reading a letter. Mailman: That's not addressed to you. Daffy: Oh, is that a crime. Mailman: (snatches the letter away) Yes. (gives him a bunch of mail) This is your mail. Daffy: (he gives the mailman money) Look, here's a twenty-spot if you give me back that letter. Mailman: Bribing a governor official is also a crime. (looks at a paper money with crayon written on it) And is this counterfeit money? Daffy: What? You're gonna tell me that's a crime too? (gets on the mailman and close to his face) Last time I checked, I was living in America. Ooh! Look over there! (With the mailman distracted, Daffy tries to grab the letter back, but the mailman pulls out some pepper spray on him) Daffy: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! (he falls down and screams in pain making Yosemite Sam and Granny hear him. The mailman runs to his car and drives off) Daffy: SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU PEOPLE DON'T LET ME READ YOUR MAIL?! (rubs his eyes and they are seen red) Soon as I can make a counterfeit passport, I'm moving to Mexico. *''(After Bugs bails Daffy out of one of his lies)'' *'Daffy': Promise me you'll never leave my side for the rest of the night Bugs: I promise. Are those lockers?! Daffy: Bugs! Bugs! (Bugs quickly enters the reunion hall and leaves Daffy behind) Trivia *This is the second time Daffy calls himself Count Leopold von Lichtenstein (the first time was in The Jailbird and Jailbunny), but he changes it to Bob Jones because he doesn't know how to spell it. *Bugs never attended high school, as revealed in this episode. *According to this episode, Bugs in his highschool years, was used to be the Interim President of Mexico, a cowboy, a soldier, a detective, an astronaut, a celebrity, and a football quarterback. **He was also revealed as Batman. *Dafty mentions the Dallas Cowboys, a real life football team for the NFL. *Pete never graduated high school. *Bugs driving the Bat Mobile references the film "Looney Tunes: Back in Action" when Daffy is trying to get away from the security guard, DJ, and hijacks the Bat Mobile from the filming of a Batman movie (and notably knocks over the Warner Bros. water tower in the process). *It was revealed that Daffy was called "Daffy Dork" in high school. *Daffy says that he's going to Mexico. Although, He didn't do that. However, the classic Looney Tunes Short "Mexican Joyride" Reveals that He did move to mexico. *The dance that Bugs does in this episode was also in one of his older cartoons called "Mississippi Hare." *Bugs as a general is a possible reference to the WWII-era cartoons where either Bugs or Daffy is hired to destroy the Nazi soldiers, Japanese soldiers, Hirohoto or Adolf Hitler. Gallery Image:Snapshot20110611165222.png|Daffy reading someone else's mail, illegally. Image:Episode61.png|Daffy crying, because of the pepper spray. Image:Episode62.png|The mailman drives away. Image:Episode63.png|Daffy says as soon as he makes a counterfeit passport, he's going to Mexico. Image:Snapshot20110610215214.png|A flashback showing N.W. South High School. Image:Snapshot20110610215234.png|In the flashback, Daffy is shown to be quite a ladies' man. Image:Snapshot20110610215247.png|Daffy makes fun of Porky, in the flashback. Image:Snapshot20110610215326.png|Pete in a story told by Daffy. Image:Snapshot20110610215333.png|Marvin is also seen in the story, speaking to Porky. Image:Snapshot20110610215430.png|In Daffy's story, he smashes cake in Porky's face. Image:Snapshot20110610215425.png|Daffy's classmates cheer and lift him up. Image:Snapshot20110610215513.png|Daffy can't climb Mount Everest, since he needs a winter jacket. Image:Snapshot20110610215502.png|Bugs' plan to help Daffy face his old classmates. Image:Snapshot20110610215536.png|Daffy dresses up as a cowboy. Image:Snapshot20110610215549.png|Daffy dresses up as in a military. Image:Snapshot20110610215602.png|Daffy dresses up as Batman. Image:Snapshot20110610220045.png|Bugs and Daffy walk in the reunion. Image:Snapshot20110610220030.png|Bugs looks over the list of students attending the reunion. Image:Snapshot20110610220055.png|Pete and Marvin walk past Daffy. Image:Snapshot20110610220100.png|Marvin and Pete notice Daffy, suddenly. Image:Snapshot20110610220121.png|Pete gets asked what he's done since graduation, but he never graduated. Image:Snapshot20110610220116.png|Marvin tells Daffy that he is currently planning world domination. Image:Snapshot20110610220156.png|Daffy runs away to the dance floor. Image:Snapshot20110610220207.png|Bugs dancing at the reunion. Image:Snapshot20110610220212.png|Bugs continues to dance at the reunion. Image:Snapshot20110610220233.png|Daffy break dancing at the reunion. Image:Snapshot20110610220249.png|Bugs gets kissed by two ladies. Image:the-looney-tunes-show-20110503063412749.jpg|Porky tells Bugs that high school was the best time of his life. Image:Snapshot20110610220311.png|Porky explains that Daffy was the dork and he was the ladies man. Image:Snapshot20110610220354.png|Porky throws the cake in Daffy's face. Image:Snapshot20110610220357.png|Porky removes his hand to reveal cake all over Daffy's face. Image:Snapshot20110610220409.png|Everyone lifts Daffy, who is covered in chocolate cake. Image:Snapshot20110610220419.png|Daffy gets thrown into cream. Image:Snapshot20110610220436.png|Back at the reunion, Daffy falls in the punch. Image:Snapshot20110610220443.png|After Daffy falls in the punch, everyone starts calling him "Daffy Dork". Image:Snapshot20110610220453.png|Bugs tells Porky that "Daffy Dork" is very catchy. Image:Snapshot20110610220840.png|The temporary results that made Wile E. Coyote smaller is also temporary in Fe Fi Foe Dumb. Image:Snapshot20110610220923.png|Bugs looking at a photo of himself and two ladies at the paparazzi photo booth. Image:Snapshot20110610220931.png|Bugs watching what he did instead of going to high school on DVD. Image:Snapshot20110610220935.png|Daffy walks in and starts to watch too. Image:Snapshot20110610220938.png|Bugs watching himself riding a horse. Image:Snapshot20110610220941.png|Bugs watching himself tip down his hat in front of the camera. Image:Snapshot20110610220949.png|Bugs watching himself and a general saluting in the military. Image:Snapshot20110610220952.png|Bugs watching a closeup of himself saluting toward the camera. Image:Snapshot20110610221001.png|Bugs watching himself be a quarterback in football. Image:Snapshot20110610221009.png|Bugs watching himself wave at the camera at the football game. Image:Snapshot20110610221023.png|Bugs watching himself being a detective. Image:Snapshot20110610221029.png|Bugs watching himself in space, close to the moon. Image:Snapshot20110610221031.png|Bugs watching himself wave at the camera in space. Image:Snapshot20110610221036.png|Bugs watching himself being elected to the President of Mexico. Image:Snapshot20110610221102.png|Daffy saying that Bugs peaked too soon... Image:Snapshot20110610221110.png|...but Daffy doesn't know that Bugs is also Batman. Image:Snapshot20110610221119.png|Bugs goes down his elevator. Image:Snapshot20110610221125.png|Bugs driving the bat mobile out of the driveway. ﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes